


We Spent Our Darkest Days Howling at the Moon (Japanese Translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: A translation of "We Spent Our Darkest Days Howling at the Moon" by Stereobone





	We Spent Our Darkest Days Howling at the Moon (Japanese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Spent Our Darkest Days Howling at the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298333) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



　外出するためにドアを開けたとき、その電話はかかってきた。  
「駅にいる」ロキが言った。電話越しの声には雑音が混じっている。  
　ソーは息を止めた。  
「迎えにきて」雑音混じりの声が続けた。  
－－

　ソーはポップタルトの銀紙をはがしながらまだ眠気の残る目をこすり、ぼんやりとみぞおちの肌を掻いた。時刻はもう十一時近く、太陽はシアトルの街の上に高くのぼり、ブラインドのすきまから部屋の中に細い光を投げかけている。この街で、それも冬、明るい太陽を見るのは珍しい。しかし今日はその珍しい太陽が輝いていて、日差しはまぶしすぎるほどだった。カウチではまだロキが眠っている。かびくさいクッションに顔を伏せ、片腕と両足をならべて突き出したまま。放っておけば、ロキは丸一日でも眠り続ける。飲んだ翌日はとくに。  
　ロキはいつも、ソーを飲み負かそうとする。  
　勝ったことは一度もない。  
　コーヒーマシンから電子音が響き、ソーは自分の分をカップに注いだ。ブラック。咀嚼しながらコーヒーを飲み、眠っているロキを見つめる。規則正しく上下に動く胸、ずりあがったTシャツの下からのぞく、腰のくぼみと白い背中の肌。お気に入りのスウェットパンツは着古されて、ゴムがすっかりゆるんでいる──ほそい腰にかろうじてひっかかっていて、すべりおちないのがほとんど奇跡のように思えた。  
　ロキは今回、どのくらいの間ここにいるだろう。  
　ソーはコーヒーを飲み終え、シャワーを浴びた。髪が肩を少し越えるくらいまで伸びている。もう少し短めがソーの好みだった。ロキに頼んで切ってもらわなければならない。シャワーを終えてもどるとロキは起きていて、カウチの上に座り、林檎をかじっていた。まだ半分眠っているような顔で、髪は寝ぐせがついている。ステレオからはオブ・モントリオールが流れていた。  
「俺のレコードに触っていいと言ったか？」ソーは言った。  
「これは僕のレコードのはずだけど」  
　ソーは笑い、ロキの背後に近づいて髪をくしゃくしゃと撫でた。ロキは小さな声で唸り、ソーの手をふりはらう。  
「寝起きはいつも不機嫌だな」ソーは言った。  
「ここにあるレコードの何枚かは僕のものだ」ロキは林檎をもうひと口かじった。「それとこのレコードプレイヤー、ほこりだらけだよ。最近いつ掃除した？」  
「おまえがしてくれたのが最後だ」  
　ロキは呆れて瞳を上に向けた。  
「レコードが傷むよ」  
「それくらいで傷んだりしない」ソーはまたロキの髪に指をくぐらせた。今度は乱すのではなくて、ととのえるように髪を梳く。「シャワーを浴びてこい、そのあと一緒にガソリンスタンドへ行くぞ」  
「どうしようかな」  
　ロキは一瞬ソーの手にもたれかかり、目を閉じた。心地よさそうな、穏やかな顔だった。細い日差しが頰に落ち、肌を明るく照らしている。それから少し離れて、クッションのあいだに手をつっこんで携帯電話を探し始めた。ソーは弟をじっと見つめた。  
「最近ちゃんと食べてるのか？」  
「林檎を食べてるよ」ロキはその果物を振って見せながら言った。視線は携帯電話の画面に向けている。  
「まともな食事のことを言ってるんだ」　  
　ロキは肩をすくめた。「じゅうぶんまともなものを食べたよ」  
　ソーは身をかがめてロキの肋骨を指でつついた。ロキは体をねじり、さらに探ってこようとするソーの手を逃れた。ソーは笑った。  
「拒食症みたいに見えるぞ」  
「誰もがレンガの家みたいなクソでかい体になれるわけじゃない」ロキは言い、平らな下腹に手をすべらせた。「シャワー浴びてくる、十分待って」  
「わかった」

－－

　自分が仕事をしている間に弟が何をしているのか、ソーは知らなかった。ロキの予定も知らないし、一緒にいるときですら、半分くらいは何を考えているのかわからない。ロキはいつも突然消えてしまう。そのまま何日も、ときには何週間も帰ってこない。そしてまた姿を現すときも突然だった。雪嵐のように予告もなく、避けようがない。ロキが戻ってくると、ソーはいつも嬉しさでどうしようもなく胸がいっぱいになった。  
　ソーはダウンタウンのカフェで働いている。店の照明はいつも薄暗く、オーガニック・コーヒーの匂いが濃く漂っている。シアトル中の[[rb:流行に敏感な若者 > ヒップスター]]がこのカフェに集まっていた。二階にはレコード店があり、今も空調を通じてグレゴリー・アンド・ザ・ホークが聴こえている。カフェはいつも満員かガラガラのどちらかだった。今日はガラガラの日だ。  
「ロキが帰って来たんだって？」キッチン横でソーをひじでつつきながらシフが言った。  
「ああ」ソーは笑顔で答えた。「昨日の夜、戻ってきた」  
「ファンドラルのビールサーバーを二人で空にしたって話も聞いたわよ」  
　ソーは笑い声をあげた。  
「ほんの少し減らしただけだ」  
　シフは首を横に振ってオーブンの拭き掃除を続けた。エプロンにホット・チョコレートの大きなしみがついている。少し前にソーの不器用な手が引き起こした惨事のせいだ。  
「彼、今回はしばらくいる予定？」シフは訊いた。  
「そうだと思う」  
「よかった」シフは言った。「ロキがいなくなるたびに、あなたはメソメソするから」  
「メソメソなんてしない」ソーは言った。  
「してるわよ。蹴っ飛ばされた子犬みたいになるじゃない。そのたびに私、あの子のきれいなお顔を殴りつけたくなる」  
「俺は子犬みたいになんてならない」  
　ソーは胸の前で腕を組んだ。今は拗ねた子供のように見えるのだろうと思ったが、どうしようもなかった。  
「はいはい」シフは言った。「で、ロキは今回はどこに行ってたの？」  
「わからない」とソーは答えた。「訊かなかった」  
　訊いたことは一度もなかった。どんなに知りたくても、訊かないようにしていた。ソーはただロキを待った。これからも待ち続けるだろう。ロキがいつでも電話をかけてこられるように──空港から、バス停から、線路脇から──携帯電話は決して手離さないようにしていた。ソーはロキを迎えに行き、アパートに連れて帰る。それから二人はまるで何も起こらなかったかのようにふるまう。どこに行っていたのか、とソーは訊かないし、ロキも何も言わない。そしてソーも言わない──そのことがどれほど辛いか。ふたたびロキが出て行ってしまうまでの日々を、つねに怯えながら暮らしているような気持ちになることも。  
　シフは眉をひそめた。  
「そうなの？ せめて何か、素敵なプレゼントでも買ってきてくれた？」  
「ロキはプレゼントを買うようなタイプじゃないんだ」ソーは言った。  
　カフェの入り口のドアが開く、木の軋む音が聞こえる。  
「私が行くわ」シフが言った。「電子レンジの拭き掃除、終わらせておいて」  
「わかった」

－－

　日が暮れる少し前、ロキがカフェを訪れた。厚手の黒いコートを身を包み、首にはきっちりとマフラーを巻いて。風で髪が乱れ、寒さのせいで頰は薄いピンク色だった。スキニージーンズに包まれてまっすぐ伸びる、ロキの長い長い脚。  
「兄さん」  
　ロキはカウンター横の椅子に体をすべりこませ、ラミネートの表面を両手で軽く叩いた。気怠い表情でソーとシフを眺める。  
「外は少し寒そうだな」ソーは言った。  
「うん、少しね。コーヒーくれる？」  
　ソーはもうロキのコーヒーを淹れていた。シフは二人をしばらく眺めてから、首を振って奥に戻っていった。シフには彼らのことがよくわからなかった。二人の関係も、なにもかも。  
　彼ら自身にもそれがわからないことを、シフは知らなかった。

－－

　二人はレコード店が閉まる前にカフェを抜けだして、二階にあがった。ヴィンテージ版のレコードを見てまわりながら、ソーは品揃えの乏しさに文句を言った。  
「アンドリュー・バードの新アルバムもないなんて」  
「馬鹿だな。そのアルバムが出るのは来年だよ」  
「そうなのか？」ソーはレコード棚をみおろした。「今何月だ？」  
「十一月だよ、ソー。今はまだ十一月」  
　ロキは腰をかがめて、箱の後ろの方から一枚のレコードを引き抜いた。  
「これ見て。ムームのライブアルバムだ」  
「どこにあった？」ソーも座り込み、手のひらでレコードのほこりをはらった。「おかしいな、さっき俺もここにいたのに。気がつかなかった」  
「それは僕がちゃんと注意して見てるからだ」  
　ロキが体を近づけてくると、暖かいウールの匂いがした。  
「僕たちのものとして買おうか？ 兄さん」  
　ロキが「僕たち」と言うときの声は、いつもソーを幸せな気分にした。

－－

　二人はバスに乗ってアパートに戻った。バスの席に並んで座り、二人ともヘッドホンをつけて、他の乗客の存在を忘れて音楽に聴きいる。外は暗く、空気は雪の気配を含んで重くなっていた。エレベーターで部屋のある階にあがり、ソーがスパゲッティをゆで、その間、ロキはDVDを選んだ。  
　夕食ができあがるころ、テレビ画面では『バーバレラ』が低音量で再生されていた。  
「チーズを切らした」ソーは冷蔵庫をかきまわしてビールを探しながら言った。「明日は買い物に行かないとな」  
「チーズはいらない」とロキは言った。  
　ソーはロキにボウルを手渡し、並んでカウチに座った。ソーはいつものように豪快に食べた。巻きつけられるだけのスパゲッティをフォークに巻きつけ、口に突っ込む。ロキのボウルがやっと半分になるころ、ソーはもう食べ終えていた。ロキは横目でソーを見た。  
「そんな一気食いできるやつ、兄さん以外に見たことない」  
「ただ食うのが早いだけだ」ソーは言った。「おまえみたいに鳥が餌をつつくみたいな食べ方はしない」  
「今のは褒め言葉だよ」  
「俺の食べる姿が見られなくてさみしかっただろ、ロキ」  
「ああ、それはもう」  
　ロキはからかうように笑って、食べ物をゆっくりと口に運び、唇についたバターを舐めた。ソーはテレビに目を向けて、ロキの手からボウルを叩き落とすことを考えた。ロキが意地悪な態度をとるなら、自分にも同じことをする権利がある。  
「俺は、おまえがいなくてさみしかった」そうするかわりに、ソーは言った。  
　ふいにロキを見るのが怖くなって、そのままテレビ画面を見つめ続ける。  
「そうか」しばらくしてからロキは言った。  
「ああ」  
「出かけてたのはたった一週間だよ」  
「一週間半だ」ソーは言った。  
　それからやっとロキを見た。ロキの表情はいつもと同じで、ほとんどなんの感情も浮かべていないように見える。けれどソーは見逃さなかった。ロキの瞳の微妙な変化、ほんの少し柔らかくなった声。  
「ソー」とロキは言った。  
　他には何も言わなかった。ソーはテレビに目を戻して、ロキを抱き寄せたい衝動と戦った。長く戦う必要はなかった──気づくとロキは隣にいた。ボウルは床に置かれ、忘れ去られていた。ソーはほっとしてため息をつく。ロキはソーにもたれかかり、耳に、あごに、唇でかすめるように触れた。ソーに身震いをさせるような軽さで。このことはときどき、そんなふうにして始まる。一番最初のきっかけが何だったか、ソーはもう覚えていない。  
　嘘だ。本当はよく覚えている。それは、ロキが初めて家出をした日の前の夜だった。まだ二人が今よりもずっと若くて、父親と一緒に暮らしていた頃。ロキは何かでひどく取り乱していて、目は泣きはらして赤く、ソーは他になぐさめ方を思いつけなかった。キス──最初は兄弟として。その頃はもう、二人ともお互いに血の繋がりがないことをとっくに知っていたのだけれど。キスはそれから、まったく違うものへと変わってしまった。ソーの手は重く、それをどこに置けばいいのかわからなかった。ロキが少しも欲望を隠さなかったことを覚えている。腕の中で、最初から最後まで震え続けていたことも。  
　翌日、ロキはいなくなった。そのまま二ヶ月戻ってこなかった。  
　ソーはロキのあごをとらえて、やっとまともなキスをした。思わずため息がこぼれる。いつものロキの味。スパイシーでエキゾチックな何か、パスタの味も少し混じっている。ロキの体を押し倒しながら位置をずらして、カウチの上で覆いかぶさった。ソーを見あげるロキの瞳にはもう、無邪気さのかけらもなかった。ソーは唸ってもう一度彼に口づけた。体を押しつけ、下半身を強くこすりつける。厚いデニムの生地ごしの、摩擦の感覚。　  
　抱き合うときのロキはいつも攻撃的だった。ソーの髪を痛いほどきつくつかみ、じれったさをぶつけるように首を噛む。ソーがどんなに優しく触れようとしても、ロキは先を急ぎ、余分な行為を省いて、ソーをつかんだりひっぱったりしながら自分の好きな場所に導こうとするのだった。  
「ああ、そう、それがいい」ロキは言った。  
　ロキの髪は乱れ、黒い天使の輪のように頭のまわりに広がっていた。ロキは二人の間に手をさしこんでジーンズの前を開き、ソーはそれを引き下ろして、膝のあたりにひっかかったところで止めた。ブリーフに覆われた隆起を手のひらで包むと、ロキは泣きそうな声で喘いだ。ブリーフ越しに舐めようとして顔を近づけ、そのあとは口に含むつもりだったのに、ロキはまたソーの髪をつかんでひっぱりあげようとした。  
「いやだ」ロキは少し切羽詰まった声で言った。「さっきのがいい」  
　それで二人は腰を動かしつづけることになった。半分服を身につけたまま。  
　ソーが一番好きなのは、セックスの最中にロキがときどき我を忘れることだった。完全に過熱状態になって、自分の体を少しもコントロールできなくなったように見える。最高の光景だった。そんなときのロキは、クスリと同じくらいソーをハイにさせた。今、ロキはソーに体をこすりあげられて激しく喘いでいる。瞳孔が開ききって、まるでこれ以外のことはもう何もできなくなってしまったように行為に没頭している。  
「そうだ」ソーは息をはずませて言った。「好きなだけ気持ちよくなれ」  
　ロキは「ああ、だめだ」とつぶやき、大きな声で喘ぎながら射精した。となりの住人に全部聞かれたに違いなかった。ソーは片手をジーンズにつっこんで自身をしごき、ロキのTシャツの上に盛大に放ってしまった。ロキはソーの腕を殴りつけた。  
「悪い」少しも悪いとは思っていない口調でソーはあやまった。  
「これヴィンテージなのに」  
　ロキはTシャツを頭から脱いで丸め、嫌そうに鼻にしわを寄せてそれを見た。その表情が怒った猫のようで、ソーはこらえきれずに笑い出した。しばらく黙っていたロキも結局つられて笑った。いつものように声は出さず、ただ肩を震わせて。それからTシャツをソーに投げつけた。  
「あんたが洗え」ロキは言った。  
「わかったわかった」  
　ソーはロキを抱き寄せて眉の上に口づけた。ロキは不機嫌な唸り声をあげた。  
「今すぐコインランドリーに行ってくれてもいいくらいだ」とロキは言った。  
「明日行く」ソーは言った。「必ず行く、約束するから」  
　ソーはTシャツを抱えて立ち上がり、一緒に来い、とジェスチャーで伝えた。  
「もう寝よう」  
　ロキは黙ってついてきた。

－－

　街にとりたてておもしろいことがない夜、仲間はたいていファンドラルの家に集まる。彼のアパートは仲間うちでもとびぬけて広く、全員集まっても缶詰のイワシのような気分にならずに済むからだ。それにヴォルスタッグは広い空間にいないとおびただしい量の汗をかく。そんなのは誰にとっても楽しいことではない。  
　彼らは厳密にはソーの友達だった。ロキもそれなりに楽しそうにはしていたが、仲間と集まるときは決してソーのそばを離れなかった。まるで、彼らのうちの誰とでも、ソー抜きでは気まずくて一緒にいられないとでもいうように。  
　ソーはカウチに座り、シフとホーガンにはさまれてゆっくりビールを飲んだ。ロキは折りたたみ椅子の上で足を組み、ファンドラルの話を聞くふりをしていた。最近行ったライブの話、そこで出会った女の子たちの話。ロキはソーの古いセーターを着ている。色あせた柄の、なぜかいつまでもアボカドの匂いがするセーター。ヴォルスタッグはキッチンからスナックを運んでいた。  
「女は男に期待しすぎる」とファンドラルは言っていた。「よく覚えとけ、ロキ」  
「覚えておくようにするよ」とロキは答えた。彼はソーの方を向いてうんざりしたように瞳を上にむけてみせた。ソーはビールに口をつけながらにやりとした。  
「くだらないアドバイスはやめろ」ヴォルスタッグはポテトチップスを全員に配りながら言った。「ロキにはもうソーが何から何まで教えたに決まってる」  
　ソーはビールにむせて、牽制するようにロキを見た。ロキは意味ありげに微笑んでみせた。それから片目をつぶった。それはとてもさりげない仕草で、それでもソーを赤面させるのにじゅうぶんだった。ありがたいことに、ロキはそれきり何も言わなかった。  
「いいかげんにしなさいよ」シフが言った。「ロキは帰ってきたばかりなんだから。そっとしておきなさい」  
「ああ、そうだった」ファンドラルが言った。「今度はどこに行ってたんだ？」  
「トロント」  
「トロントといえば最高の音楽シーンだ」ヴォルスタッグが言った。「クリスタル・キャッスルズが結成されたのも──」  
「そんなの誰でも知ってる」ファンドラルが手を振ってヴォルスタッグをさえぎった。ヴォルスタッグは片手でチップスを大量につかんで口につめこむ。ファンドラルはロキに向きなおった。「おまえ、旅行中はいつも何してるんだ？」  
「べつに、そのときの気分で好きなことを」ロキは答えた。  
　ソーはその会話の内容が気にいらなかった。ロキがどこにいたのかなど知りたくない。地名を知ると、それが現実なのだと思い知らされてしまう。ロキがいなくなるときは行き先のことは考えない、帰ってきてもそのことについては話さない。それが暗黙のルールだった。しかしファンドラルはにやにや笑ってなおも訊いた。  
「で、トロントの女はどうだった？」  
　ロキは肩をすくめた。  
「自分で行って確かめてくれば」  
　ソーは急に興味をおぼえてロキの表情を観察した。弟が実際に旅先で誰かと寝たのか、その表情から推測しようとする。ロキにはその権利がある、理屈の上では。二人は正式につきあっているわけではない。ソーとロキ、二人が共有する関係。それは決して、[[rb:本物 > ・・]]ではないのだから。  
「はぐらかすなよ」ファンドラルは言ってロキを肩で小突いた。「あんなに長いことふらふらしてて、一度も女を試さなかったのか？ 待っててもむこうからはやってこないぞ。おまえがいないあいだに、ソーだって女と遊んでたんだからな」  
　ロキはさっとソーを見た。なんの感情も浮かんでいない顔だが、彼が何を考えているのか、ソーには手に取るようにわかった。ファンドラルの言葉に歯ぎしりしたくなった。女と遊ぶ。ひどい誇張だった。  
「誰とも遊んでなんかいない」ソーは言った。「ただちょっと出かけて──」  
「デートは何回したんだ？ 四回だったか？」ファンドラルはビールでソーを指して言った。「ジェーンはいい女だよな。頭もいいし。 宇宙科学者だとか言ってたよな？」  
「ただの友達だ」ソーは言った。ロキに向けた言葉だった。他の誰にどう思われようとかまわない。ロキにだけは知っていてほしかった。  
　ジェーンは優しくて、一緒にいて楽な相手だった。ソーにはさっぱり理解できないことを何時間でも話し続けることができて、それを聞いていると楽しくて気が紛れた。そして四回目のデートでソーはやっと気づいた。心の奥からずっと聞こえていた声に。彼女はロキじゃない。自分はただロキを待っているだけだということにも。  
　ジェーンにはもう会えないと告げた。彼女は理解してくれたように見えた。  
「なんだよ、かくすことないだろ」ファンドラルが言った。「ここには男しかいないんだから。あ、シフもいるか。とにかく、おまえに女がいたんだから、ロキだって何かあってもおかしくない」  
「もちろんあったよ」ロキは言った。声は落ち着いていたが、それ以外のすべては切れる寸前の糸のようにピンとはりつめていた。ロキは優しさのかけらもない表情で、ソーをじっと見る。  
　ソーはビールの残りを喉に流しこんだ。ロキは嘘をついている、ソーを挑発するために。しかしそんなことは関係なかった、なぜならその通りになっているから。頭より先に感情で反応してしまうソーを、ロキはよく知っている。頭はいつも二番目、ときには三番目であることも。腹が立つほど、知りつくしている。  
　部屋に気づまりな雰囲気が流れた。  
「ほらな」ヴォルスタッグが沈黙をやぶって言った。「ロキにアドバイスなんていらないんだよ」  
　その夜の残りはぴりぴりとした空気の中で過ぎた。ソーとロキは横目でお互いを探り合い、その視線は周囲に必要以上のものを露呈させた。ロキは唇の両端をわずかに持ち上げて冷笑を浮かべ、ソーは顔をしかめて、沈んだ気分でひたすらビールを飲み続けた。仲間はソーとロキの関係を知らない。他の誰も知らない。説明しようと試みることすら、ソーには想像できなかった。自分でもわからないのだ。それがただ存在するということのほかには。  
　ロキの腕に抱きかかえられ、ひっぱりあげられるまで、自分がどれほど酔っているかに気づかなかった。ソーは壁にもたれかかってなんとか体を支えた。  
「ソー」ロキの声が聞こえる。「ソー、帰るよ」  
「まだ飲み足りない」  
「じゅうぶん飲んだよ」  
　バス停まではヴォルスタッグが肩を貸した。しかしバスが到着すると、彼はソーの体をロキの隣にどさりと投げ捨てた。  
「あとは一人でこいつをなんとかしろ」ヴォルスタッグはロキに言った。  
　ソーはヴォルスタッグに向かって中指を立てた。  
「酔っ払うと性格が悪くなるよね」ロキは言った。  
「そんなことない」

　アパートの部屋に足を踏み入れると同時に、ソーはロキをドアに叩きつけた。最初から口をひらいたまま、熱い、濡れたキスをする。ロキはソーの腕に体をあずけ、唇を重ねたまま笑った──こうされるのを待っていたというように。  
　腕に抱え上げると、ロキはソーの腰に両脚をからめてぎゅっとしめつけた。ソーはあちこちの家具にぶつかりながら、ロキをベッドルームまで運んだ。目を開けもせず、キスを一度も止めず、息つぎさえせずに。  
　ソーはベッドで上から見おろすロキの姿が好きだった。いつもより小さく、こうしているときだけ無防備に見える。自分の体でロキを完全に覆うことができるのも嬉しかった。ソーはロキのジーンズを引きおろそうとして、ボタンが外せずに手間取った。そうするあいだにロキは頭からTシャツを脱いでいた。  
「自分でやる」と言ってロキはソーの手をはらい、ジーンズの前をあけて足をひきぬいた。下着はつけていなかった。  
　ソーはロキに口づけ、顎へ、首へと唇をすべらせた。それから平らな胸と腹筋を舌でたどり、その下にある薄い体毛に鼻先をつけた。ロキの匂いを深く吸い込む。ソーを怯えさせ、同時に幸せにする匂い。ロキはさらに下へとソーの頭を押し下げて、ペニスに導こうとした。ソーはそれを無視して体を起こし、ロキの両脚をつかんで左右に広げた。ロキは驚いて小さく叫んだ。突然むきだしにされた体。ロキがこんなに美しく見える瞬間は他になかった。  
「引き出しの中に⋯⋯」ソーが言い終える前にロキはそこへ手を伸ばし、ローションのチューブを取り出していた。  
　受け取ろうとしたソーの手を片手で押し戻して、ロキは足を広げたまま体をうしろにずらした。ローションをしぼりだして、乱雑に指に乗せる。それから何も言わず、いきなり自分の中に挿入した。  
　ソーは呼吸を止めた。何もできず、指を自身の体に突き立てて動かすロキをただ見つめる。ロキはそうしながら一度も目をそらさずにソーを見ていた。  
「ロキ⋯⋯」  
「しっ」ロキは言った。「いいから、楽しんで」  
　ロキは指をもう一本すべりこませた。うすく目を閉じて、濡れた指をゆっくりと出入りさせる。ロキの脚は震えだし、ソーは自分を抑えるために腿をぎゅっとつかんだ。三本目の指が入るほどそこが緩んだとき、ロキはぱっと目をひらいてもう一度ソーを見た。  
「もういい」ソーは言い、ロキの手首を引っ張った。  
　指を引き抜かれたロキにため息をつく間も与えず、ソーは同じ場所にペニスを突き入れた。同時にロキの両脚を高く引き上げて肩で支えた。手加減はしなかったし、するつもりもなかった。ソーは何かを証明しようとするように激しくロキを抱いた。ひどい痣を残すほど強くロキの腰をつかみ、喘ぐ声を舌で封じながら。  
　二人はまるでつかみあいのケンカをするように抱き合い、言葉もなく会話を交わそうとした。ソーは目をきつく閉じて歯を噛みしめ、ロキの中で絶頂を迎えた。射精しながらロキの肩に歯を立て、自分でも理解できない、意味をなさない言葉をロキの髪の中につぶやいた。部屋中にビールの匂いが漂っていた。ふいに怖くなった。もうだめかもしれない。二人はどこにもたどりつけない。永遠に。  
　意識を失う直前、ソーが最後に覚えていたのは、頰に触れるロキの手の感触だった。

－－

「ホーガンがアーケード・ファイアのチケットを取ったらしい」  
　ロキは手にしていたファラフェル・ミックスの箱から目をあげた。  
「僕たちの分も買ってくれたってこと？」  
「いや」ソーは顔をしかめて言った。「でもあいつは行けないかもしれないんだ。行きたいか？」  
「いいね」ロキは言った。  
　ソーはロキの手からファラフェル・ミックスの箱をとりあげた。「これは何だ？」  
「毒薬」  
「うるさい、だまれ。ファラフェル⋯⋯」ソーはその単語を舌の上で転がした。「おいしいのか？」  
「うん、もちろんおいしいよ」そうロキが答えたので、ソーは箱をカートに入れた。  
　カートは半分ほど埋まっていた。その大部分がロキの好きな林檎とぶどう、他にはワッフル・ミックスの箱が何個か、そしてもちろん、ビール。二人はもう一時間近くこのスーパーマーケットを歩き回っていた。だるい体を無理やり動かし、気まずく沈黙したまま。ソーは疑いようもなく二日酔いで、ロキは片足を引きずっていた。じゅうぶんな量の食料が調達できたと判断した二人は、ビニール袋を下げてバス停に向かった。  
　外は凍えるほどの寒さだった。バス停に着く頃、雪がちらつき始めた。二人はベンチに座り、ウールのコートに包まれた体を寄せ合った。  
「で、ライブだけど、正確には何日？」ロキが訊いた。  
「来週の金曜」ソーはマフラーに顔をうずめて体を震わせた。「予定はあいてるか？」  
「アーケード・ファイアのためなら、もちろん」  
　ソーは足元に目を落とし、ブーツのまわりでふわふわと舞う雪片を見つめた。そのいくつかがブーツのつま先に落ち、ゆっくりと溶けていく。  
「もしライブがなくても⋯⋯どこにも行かずに家にいるのか？」  
「そのはずだよ」ソーの顔は見ずに、ロキは言った。

－－

　ロキは一度、家を出てダブリンまで行ったことがあった。ソーがそれを知っているのは、ロキがそこで警察に逮捕されたからだ。父親は保釈金を払わなかった。ロキからの電話に出ようとさえしなかった。だからソーは一番早くチケットが取れた飛行機でそこへ飛び、貯金の半分を費やしてロキを拘置所から救い出した。ロキは逮捕された理由を言わず、ソーも何も聞かなかった。二人はそれから一ヶ月近くのあいだ、アイルランドの山脈に沿ってバックパックの旅をした。ロキがふたたび突然消えてしまうまで。ある朝、宿泊先のホステルでソーが目覚めると、ロキはいなくなっていた。  
　ロキがなぜ逃げ続けるのか、ソーはいつもその答えを探している。

－－

「なんだか気が滅入るな」  
　シフは読んでいた雑誌から顔をあげた。彼らは少しでもあたたまろうと、キッチンのオーブンの近くに並んで座っていた。  
「気が滅入るって、なにが？」シフは言った。「このカフェ？ 天気？」  
「両方。太陽なんてもう何日も見てない」  
「しかたないでしょ。シアトルなんだから」  
　シフはまた雑誌を読み始め、ソーは不満げに唸った。カフェの中を歩き回って壁のアートをつつき、ランチどきの客が残した皿やナプキンを片づける。こっそり抜け出して二階でレコードを探そうかとも思ったが、そうしているあいだに客が来たらシフにばれて殺される、と考えてやめた。カウンター横の壁にソーの写真が貼ってある。ロキが撮ったものだ。ロキがそれをプリントするまで、ソーは写真を撮られたことさえ知らなかった。  
　写真の中で、ソーは午後の日差しに包まれて居眠りをしている。片足がカウチからはみだして垂れ下がっている。このカウチはソーには小さすぎ、全身がおさまった試しがなかった。数年前、ソーがヴィーガン生活に挑戦していた頃。ロキはその写真を、ソーが見ていないときにカフェの壁に貼った。客が話題にするまで、ソーは写真の存在に気づかなかった。何人かの客がその構図を褒めたり、誰が撮影したのかなどと質問してきた。ロキは自分が撮ったと決して認めなかった。きっと認めないだろうとソーも思っていた。

　カフェのドアがあく音がして、ソーは最初それが風で自然にひらいたのかと思った。入ってきたのはホーガンだった。すっかり着ぶくれて、もう少しで彼だとわからないところだった。  
「ソー」彼は言った。「電話に出ろ」  
「電池が切れてるんだ」  
　ホーガンは寒さに震えながら後ろ手でドアを閉めた。ポケットから二枚の細い紙切れを取り出し、ソーに向かって振ってみせる。  
「チケットやるよ。明日の夜は仕事が入った」  
「冗談だろ？」  
　ソーはカフェを横切ってホーガンに駆け寄った。急に興奮したせいでめまいがした。チケットを受け取るのが怖いような気がして、ホーガンの少し手前で立ち止まる。  
「本当だ」ホーガンは言い、深いため息をついた。「そのかわりTシャツとサインがほしい」  
「了解」ソーはチケットをつかみ、しばらくそれをほれぼれと見つめた。バンド名が印刷された、完璧な長方形の二枚の紙片。シフは嫉妬で狂うだろう。  
「誰と行くんだ？」ホーガンが訊いた。  
「ロキと」  
「ああ」ホーガンは言った。「そりゃそうだろうな」  
　ソーは彼を見た。  
「どういう意味だ？」  
「いや、別に。当然だなと思って。おまえとロキはいつも一緒にいるから」  
　あたりまえだろ、と答えたかった。俺たちは兄弟だ、と。しかしなぜかそう言えず、ソーは黙ってホーガンを見た。シフがキッチンから出てきて、自分にチケットがまわって来なかったことを知り、ホーガンの腕を殴りはじめた。  
「あんたって最低。一番仲がいいのは私じゃなかったの？」  
「でもソーは先週、酔っぱらった俺を家まで送ってくれたんだ」  
「ああ、そうだ」ソーは言った。  
「ファックユー、二人とも」シフはそう言い捨てて、荒い足取りでキッチンに戻っていった。

－

　帰宅すると、ロキはキッチンにいて、前日のマカロニ・アンド・チーズの残りを電子レンジで温め直していた。ソーはロキの腰をつかんでふりむかせ、チケットを顔に押しつけた。  
「何だかわかるか？」  
「僕の顔に叩きつけられてるってことは、アーケード・ファイアのチケットだろうな、たぶん」ロキの声は不機嫌ではなかった。むしろ嬉しそうだった。  
「明日の夜だ」ソーは言った。「明日は家にいるよな？」  
「いるってば」電子レンジから取り出したボウルがまだ熱かったらしく、ロキは小さく叫んだ。ソーはとっさにロキの手をつかんで様子を見ようとした。ロキはそれをふりはらって、「大丈夫」と言った。  
　ソーは手を離して一歩下がり、チケットをカウンターに置いた。  
「よかった、おまえが一緒に来てくれて」  
「どうして？」ロキは引き出しからフォークをとりだし、マカロニに突き刺した。「他に誰も見つからなかったのか？」  
「おまえが明日もここにいるってことだから」ソーは言った。  
　意図したよりもずっと情けなくて大げさな口調になってしまったけれど、本心だった。ソーは最近、毎晩のように夜中に目を覚ます。そして無意識のうちに手をのばし、隣にロキがいることを確かめる。ロキはマカロニを刺したフォークを口に運ぶ途中で手をとめ、ソーをじっと見た。口の端が下がり、ほとんど罪悪感のような表情を顔に浮かべていた。  
　ソーはロキが一人で食事できるようにキッチンを離れ、カウチに座った。見るつもりもないまま、つぎつぎとテレビのチャンネルを切り替える。  
　しばらくして、ロキが片手にはさみを握って部屋に入ってきた。  
「俺を刺すつもりか？」ソーは訊いた。  
　ロキは顔をしかめてソーを見た。  
「何言ってるんだ、馬鹿だな。髪が長すぎるんじゃないかと思って」  
「ああ」ソーは言った。カウチの上で体をずらすと、ロキは空いたスペースに座った。ふいに空気が重くなり、ぎこちない雰囲気が流れた。「そうだ、切らなきゃと思ってたんだ」

－－

　ロキは非常階段でソーの髪を切った。長くて繊細な指がほつれたブロンドの髪を梳き、驚くほど優しく動く。ロキはわずかに眉をしかめ、まるで何かを研究するように髪を手にとって眺めた。ソーの細い金髪がいくつかの束になって冷たい風に飛ばされ、蜘蛛の糸のように夜空に溶けていった。こんなときのロキは穏やかで、包み込むような優しさを見せる。ソーだけが知っているロキ。彼はまるで謝罪するようにソーの髪を切った。  
「できたよ」ロキは立ち上がり、ソーの髪を撫でて毛先をととのえた。「ヘアサロンに行けばいいのに」  
「おまえに切ってもらうのが好きなんだ」ソーは少し短くなった髪に指で触れた。  
　ロキはふん、と笑って背中を向け、ソーはその手首をつかんで止めた。脈にそって肌を親指で撫でる。見上げると、ロキは驚いたような、どう反応すればいいのかわからないような顔をしていた。ソーは手首の内側に口づけて、ロキの脈を唇に感じた。ロキはかすかに震え、体は硬くしたままだったが、手をふりはらいはしなかった。  
「兄さんはすくいがたい馬鹿だな、ときどき」ロキは言った。  
　ソーは笑った。  
「ときどきだけか？」  
「否定するなよ、せっかく褒めてるのに」  
　ソーはまた笑った。今度は深い、胸に響く笑い声だった。ロキはにやりとして、その表情はソーに昔の弟を思い出させた。  
「覚えてるか？ いつかおまえがファンドラルをだまして、ベル・アンド・セバスチャンが駅の近くで秘密のライブをやってるって思い込ませたときのこと」  
「うん、もちろん覚えてるよ」  
「あいつ、寒い雨の中はるばる駅まで行ってさ。騙されたと知ったときのあいつの反応、傑作だったよな」  
「うん」ロキは答えた。  
「なつかしいな、ああいう悪戯。近いうちにまたやれよ」  
　ソーは立ち上がり、ロキと向かい合った。冷たい風のせいで──もしかしたら何か他の理由で──ロキの目はうるんでいた。濡れた瞳が夜の中できらきらと輝いた。  
「ごめん」ソーは言った。何についてあやまっているのか、自分でもよくわからないまま。  
　ロキを引き寄せて抱きしめ、頭をしっかり包むようにして髪をなでる。  
「僕は悪いと思ってない」ロキは言った。

－－

　ライブハウスは混み合っていた。すきまもないほど人で埋まっていたが、ソーはその顔ぶれのほとんどに見覚えがあった。どれも一度くらいはカフェで見た顔だ。せまい会場は空気がよどみ、たばことヴィーガン・シューズの匂いが充満していた。ソーは腕力にものを言わせてステージ近い場所まで人混みをかきわけていき、そのうしろにロキが続いた。場所を確保してからふりむいて、買っておいたビールのうち一本をロキに手渡す。  
「ひどい人混みだ」ロキは言った。  
「チケット完売のライブだぞ。あたりまえだろ」  
「ライブのこういうところが嫌なんだ。人が多すぎる」ロキはビールに口をつけながら顔をしかめた。「ヒップスターだらけだ」  
　ソーは笑い、俺たちもその一部だ、と言おうとしたが、その前にステージの照明が点滅し始めて、最初のバンドの登場を知らせた。人々がいっせいにステージ近くに押し寄せてくる。ソーはロキを守るように自分の前に立たせ、群衆の中で見失わないよう、片手を肩に添えた。  
「人混みにもまれるだけの価値は絶対ある」ソーは言った。「俺を信じろ」

－－

　その価値はたしかにあった。前座の二組も悪くなかった。ソーとロキは彼らのアルバムを持っていた。しかし会場が一気に盛り上がったのは、真打ちのアーケード・ファイアが登場したときだった。ステージの照明の下で楽器がギラギラと輝き、聴衆を熱狂させた。会場全体がひとつの生き物になったように音楽に合わせて踊り、飛び跳ね、叫んだ。ロキも楽しんでいた。笑顔を浮かべ、周囲の熱狂があまりに激しくなったときは、押し流されないようにソーの手首につかまった。  
　ライブが終了したのは深夜近かった。ソーは最後にもう一杯飲もうと言ってゆずらず、ロキをバーエリアにひきずっていった。  
「すごかったな」ソーはカウンターにビール代を置きながら言った。「最高だった」  
「うん」ロキは答えた。  
　二人とも汗とほこりにまみれ、それでも幸せな気分だった。バーで飲んでいるうちに人波も引き、心地よい静けさが二人を包んだ。そして、事態はそこから急降下しはじめた。  
「ソー！」  
　誰の声か気づいたときには遅かった。ジェーン。突然、ロキの顔を見るのが怖くなった。しかし見なくてもどんな表情をしているかは想像できる。空気は瞬時に冷たくなっていた。ジェーンはソーを抱きしめ、それはあくまでも友人としての抱擁だったのだが、それでも抱き返すソーの腕はぎこちなくなった。  
「元気にしてた？」彼女は言った。「あなたもチケット取ってたなんて知らなかった！」  
「友達が急に来れなくなったんだ」ソーは言った。「それでゆずってもらった」  
「よかったわね。 ああ、もう、すごいライブだった！ ウィンは最高のボーカルだわ。ね、ひとりで来てるの？」  
　ソーは唇を噛んだ。  
「いや、弟のロキと一緒なんだ」  
　ジェーンはロキに会ったことがなかった。ソーがジェーンに出会ったのはロキが家を出たあとのことで、二人が顔を合わせるような状況はできるだけ長く避けたいと思っていた。できれば、永遠に。  
「ああ、こんにちは。はじめまして。ソーからあなたの話をたくさん聞いたわ」  
　彼女は手をのばしてロキの手を握った。ロキは礼儀正しく微笑んで握りかえした。しかしそれが本心からの笑顔ではないことをソーは知っていた。そこには温かさのかけらもなかった。  
「今からどうするの？」彼女は訊いた。「パーティがあるって誰かが言ってた。よかったら一緒にどう？」  
「そうだな」ソーは言った。「いや、やめておく。もう帰るところだったんだ」  
「そう」ジェーンはさっと二人を交互に見た。気まずい雰囲気を察したようだった。「わかったわ。じゃあ、また今度ね？」  
「そうだね、今度」ロキは言った。  
　ジェーンが去ると同時に、ロキはソーから離れていった。ライブハウスをあとにする群衆にまぎれてソーの視界から消えようとしている。ソーはロキを見失わないように、けれどある程度の距離を保って後ろを歩いた。ロキがまた出ていくとしても、一度はアパートに戻るはずだ。それでも、できることなら、本当に出ていってしまう前に引き止めたかった。

－

　アパートに着くと、ロキは攻撃的なエネルギーを身体じゅうから発していた。足どりは静かで慎重だった。ほとんどためらっているようにも見える。自分でも何をしたいのか決めかねているように。  
「ただの友達だ」ソーは言った。「ロキ、怒らないでくれ」  
「怒る？」ロキはやっと足を止めた。「別に怒ってなんかいない。でも嘘はつくな、ソー」  
「嘘はついてない。何度か一緒に出かけた。一度だけキスをした。それだけだ」  
「そんな弁解はいらない」  
　ロキの身長はソーより低いのに、今はまるで上から見下ろしているように見えた。怒り、そして涙で赤くなった目。  
「僕にしばりつけられてるわけじゃないんだから」ロキは言った。「誰とでも何でも好きなことをすればいい。僕もそうしてる」  
「そうか、それが放浪中におまえがしてることか？」ソーはロキに近づいて、壁に追いつめるようにして立った。「旅先で誰でも近づいて来たやつと寝てるのか？」  
　ロキは横に体をずらして、ソーから距離を置こうとした。  
「僕が何をしようと関係ないだろ」ロキは言った。  
「ロキ、おまえは弟だ、俺は──」  
「やめろ！ 弟と呼ぶな、弟じゃない、もう弟じゃない。こんなことになったあとで、僕を弟なんて呼べないはずだ」  
「じゃあ何だ、おまえにとって俺たちの関係は何だ？」  
　ソーは両手をのばしたが、ロキはまたそれを押し返した。今ロキをつかまえることができたら、ソーは彼をもう二度と離さないかもしれない。ロキはそれを知っていてとらわれるまいとしている。  
「あんたは僕の何でもない」ロキは言った。「あんたなんか必要ない」  
　嘘だ。これは嘘だ、ソーは自分に言い聞かせる。それでもロキの言葉はソーを容赦なく襲い、心を刺し、鋭い痛みを与える。  
「いや、おまえには俺が必要だ」ソーは言った。「おまえの言葉は信じない。おまえが他の誰かと寝たなんて俺は信じない、トロントでも、今までおまえが行った他のどの場所でも」  
「本当だよ」ロキは言った。そこでロキの声はぐっと低くなり、ほとんど媚びるような口調に変わった。「電車の中で男に誘われたんだ」  
「ロキ──」警告するソーの声を、ロキは無視した。  
「だから、やらせた」ロキは言った。「その男に抱かれたんだ」  
「嘘だ」  
　ロキはさらに何か言おうとして口を開きかけたが、ソーはそれを許さなかった。ロキの肩をつかんで、そのまま激しく揺すぶりそうになった。怒鳴って、殴って、蹴ってしまいそうだった。そのかわりにソーはロキをベッドルームに連れていこうとした。ロキは引きずられながら全身で抵抗した。ソーを罵り、叫び、頰には怒りの涙がぽろぽろとこぼれた。  
「おまえはいつも必要以上に物事を難しくする」ソーは静かに、秘密を打ち明けるように言った。  
「僕じゃない、あんただ」ロキは叫んだ。「昔からいつもあんただ、ソー。あんたが勝手なことばかりして、結局いつも傷つくのはそばにいる僕なんだ」  
　ソーは驚いて立ちどまった。両手がロキを離れ、力なく下に落ちる。ロキはまだソーにしがみついていた。やがてゆっくりと、混乱したような顔で手を離す。まるで、つかみあう以外にどうやってこのやりとりを続ければいいのかわからないというように。そのことはソーを深くうちのめした。  
「俺を傷つけたいのか？」  
　ロキは何も言わなかった。  
「どうなんだ？ それがお前のしたいことか？ それならそうしろ、今すぐやれ」  
「やめろ」ロキは言った。  
「俺にできることがあるなら何でもする」ソーは言った。「だからもし殴りたいならそうしろ、殴れ」  
「黙れ！」ロキは怒鳴った。「黙れ、ソー、あんたは⋯⋯、違う。違う、こんなやり方のはずじゃなかった」  
「ロキ──」  
　ロキはソーを殴った。拳にこめられた力はかなり強く、ソーはよろめいて何歩か後ずさった。頰に鋭い痛みが走る。殴られることは予想していたし、覚悟もついていた。痛みをやわらげようと頰に手をあてるソーを、ロキはじっと見つめた。怒りに全身を震わせながら。拳はまだきつく握られ、手の甲に血管が浮いていた。  
「気が済んだか？」  
「まだ」ロキは言った。  
　ロキはふたたび殴ろうとして拳をふりあげた。ソーはその手首をつかみ、引き寄せて口づけた。額に、眉に、鼻に、唇に。まつげに口づけて、塩辛い涙を吸い取った。ソーは優しく触れて愛を伝えようとする。ロキはそれを理解しない。優しさも、愛も、ロキには伝わらない。何ひとつ。  
「やめろ」ロキは言った。抵抗はしなくても、腕の中でなんの反応もしない体は、同じくらいソーを辛い気持ちにさせた。  
　ソーは首を横に振り、ロキの唇に唇を重ねた。キスに言葉を注ぎこみたかった。うまく言い表せないことのすべてを、そのキスで伝えようとした。下唇を優しく噛み、舌先で歯をなぞる。ロキの体はまだ硬く、けれど震え始めている。どうすればいいのか、自分でもわからないのかもしれない。ソーはロキをベッドに導いた。  
　服を一枚ずつ脱がされながら、ロキは気力を失ったように横たわって、ソーの目ではなく、天井を見あげていた。むきだしになった鎖骨にソーが唇を押しつけると、喉を大きく動かして唾をのみこんだ。  
「おまえを傷つけたいと思ったことなんて一度もない」ソーは言った。  
「僕たちはいつも傷つけあってる」ロキは言い、やっとソーを見た。「傷つけあうことしかしてない」  
「そんなやり方じゃなくてもいいんだ」ソーは自分も服を脱ぎながらつぶやいた。  
　下に横たわるロキの体には、やはり見とれずにいられなかった。凶器のように美しい筋肉、透き通りそうに白い肌。ソーはロキの脚を下からゆっくりと撫で、ペニスにたどりつくと、それを柔らかくにぎった。ロキははっとして体を硬くしたが、抵抗はしなかった。  
「いや、そういうやり方じゃなきゃいけない」ロキは言った。  
　先端に触れた親指から、濡れた感触が伝わってくる。ソーは首を振った。  
「傷つけあわないやり方を俺が教えてやる」それは嘘かもしれなかった。ここまで来たら、もう大した違いはないような気もした。  
　人差し指を下にのばして、奥まったくぼみに触れる。指を入れようとしたのではなく、ただロキのそこを、温かい襞を指先に感じたかった。ロキはまだ体を硬くしている。かかとはマットレスにきつく食い込んでいる。ソーは眉をひそめた。  
「俺を信じてないんだな」ソーは言った。  
「信じない」  
　ソーは指を離して、上からじっとロキを見つめた。ロキと、その静かな怒りとを。ロキの考え方によれば、愛とは傷つけることだった。痛みを感じないなら、それは正しい愛し方ではない。  
「何をぐずぐずしてるんだ」ロキはソーの視線を逃れるように体をねじった。「さっさと突っこめよ」  
「愛してる」ソーは言った。  
　今度こそロキは全身をこわばらせた。突然恐怖に襲われたように、怯えきった表情を浮かべる。しかしそれは一瞬のことで、たちまち怒りを取り戻し、脚をさっと閉じて逃げ出そうとした。ソーはロキの腿をつかんで体重をかけ、その場に押さえつけた。  
「ロキ」ソーは言った。「ロキ！」  
　ソーの腕から抜け出せるはずがないとわかっているくせに、ロキはもがき続けた。もがいて暴れて、やがて疲れ果てて動けなくなり、腕の中でぐったりと横たわる。また泣き出しそうに見えた。この息苦しさ、二人を閉じ込めるこのやるせなさに耐えきれずに。  
「どうしろって言うんだ、どうすれば気が済む？！」  
「何も。何もしなくていい」ソーは言った。「そのままでいい、俺のために何かしようなんて考えなくていいんだ、ロキ」  
「ファックユー」目を大きく見ひらいて、ロキは叫んだ。「ファックユー！」  
　ソーの腕をふりはらうなり、ロキは唇をぶつけてきた。血が滲みそうなほど強く、ロキの信じる正しいやり方で。ロキはまるで服を一枚剥ぐようにソーの皮膚に爪を食いこませ、ソーの体を自ら迎え入れるように両脚を広げた。  
　ローションは奪い合いになり、ソーがそれを先に手にして、一度に二本の指を押しいれた。弟の濡れて暖かくて貪欲な場所に。ソーはロキの首のくぼみに顔をうずめて、その肌を鼻先でなぞりながら、時間をかけて弟の体を開いた。ロキのじれったそうな喘ぎが振動になって伝わる。ロキは腰を乱暴に突きだして、ソーの指をもっと奥に差しこませようとした。  
「それでいい」ロキは言った。「もう入れていい」  
　それは嘘だと、ソーにもわかっていた。しかし結局いつものように弟の願いを聞きいれ、指を引き抜いて、ローションを自身に塗りつけた。できるだけゆっくりと弟の中に入ろうとした。思いきり突きたてたい、熱く締めつけるその場所に入りこんで二度と離れたくない、とわめく体を必死になだめながら。ロキの体は柔らかくひらいてソーを受け入れた。半分ほど入ったところで、ロキは体勢を逆転させて自分が上になり、ソーの胸に両手をついて無理やり腰を沈めた。ソーは一瞬呼吸を忘れた。  
「ロキ！」  
「動いて」ロキは言った。「ソー、[[rb:お願い > プリーズ]]」  
　ロキはベッドで滅多にプリーズと言わない。一度も言ったことがないかもしれない。ソーはゆっくりと下からすくいあげるように腰を動かした。ロキの求めるものは与えながら、それでも優しくする努力を続けた。弟の腰を両手でつかみ、親指に触れる骨を円を描くように撫でる。ロキはまるでもうわずかな時間しか残されていないかのように激しく動いた。もっと強くしろとうながすように、長い指でソーの胸に赤い爪あとを何本もつけながら。  
　ソーはロキの腰をつかむ手に力をいれて、その激しさをなだめようとした。  
「ロキ」荒い息づかいの合間に言った。「ロキ、少しペースを落とせ」  
「どうして」ロキはささやくように笑った「もう降参？」  
　ソーはそれを挑戦と受け取った。もう一度ロキが下になるように体の位置を逆転させ、ロキの頭の横に両手をついて、拘束するように覆いかぶさって口づける。そうするとロキの体はほとんど半分に折りたたまれてしまう。しかし角度は完璧だったらしく、ソーは弟の唇からくぐもったすすり泣きをいくつも飲みこんだ。ロキは背中を弓なりにそらし、汗で濡れた二人の肌が密着してすべって、その感触にソーは思わず呻いた。  
　腰の動きが早くなり、抑制を失いはじめていた。乱れきったロキの姿にソーもどうしようもなく煽られていた。  
「もう降参か？」ソーはロキの言葉を繰り返した。  
　ロキは何も言わず笑い、ソーは安心した。その顔は昔を思い出させた。いつもそんなふうに笑っていてほしいとソーが願う、昔のロキの笑顔を。ロキの体が震え始める。かすかな震えだが、この体を知り尽くしているソーにはわかる──ロキは達しかけている。  
「まだだ」ソーは言い、ロキのペニスの先端をぎゅっとにぎった。  
　ロキは息をつまらせた。「ソー、だめ、いやだ」  
「あともう少しだ、待てるだろ」  
　ソーはさらにスピードをあげて、ほとんど暴力的なほど激しく腰を動かし始めた。ロキは口を大きく開き、壊れたように喘ぎ続けていた。その唇に口づけたいとソーは思った。けれど喘ぐ声が止まるのは嫌だった。ロキのその声をいつまでも聴いていたかった。ソーは脈打つロキの首すじを撫でながら、腰を何度も叩きつけた。肌がぶつかりあう音が部屋に大きく響く。  
「さっきのは嘘だ」まるで衝撃で言葉をこぼしてしまったように、ロキが言った。ソーの下で、汗に覆われた体を震わせながら。「兄さんだけだよ。他に誰もいない、今まで一度も」  
　ソーはほとんどリズムを失いかけた。ロキはこの告白を、おそらく二度と口にしないだろう。だからそれを耳の中でしばらくこだまさせ、心の中で何度も反芻する。俺だけだ。他に誰もいない。  
　ロキがかたくなにソーを愛していない、ソーなど必要ないと言い続けてきた日々。ロキには他に誰もいなかった。一度も。そのことを、ソーはずっと前から知っていたという気がした。  
　それから絶頂に襲われた。ソーは腰をぐっと突きあげ、限界まで奥に入りこんで、ロキの首すじに顔をうずめた。そこの柔らかな肌を噛み、浅く抜き差しを続けながら、手を使ってロキを射精に導く。枕の上で二人の髪がからまっていた。  
　二人はそのまましばらく動かなかった。吐息を混じり合わせながら、ベッドの上で静かに横たわっていた。  
　長い時間のあと、ロキはソーを押しのけて起きあがり、シャワーを浴びに行った。ソーはあとを追わなかった。こんなときはロキをひとりにするべきだと知っていた。ソーはただ流れ続ける水の音を聞いた。石鹸で体を洗いながら、弟が静かにつくため息の音も。  
　ベッドに戻ってきたロキの肌は湯で温まっていた。抱き寄せても嫌がらず、片手をゆるくソーの腰に置いた。会話はない。必要なかった。もうお互いに言いたいことは言い合って、今そのことについてふたたび話す必要はないと、二人ともわかっていた。どちらも言葉でのやりとりは得意ではない。そのことが重要であるときほど。  
　遠くで車が行き交う鈍い響きの中で、二人は眠りについた。

－－

　シフは酔っていた。仲間は彼女のアパートの屋上に集まっていた。気温は氷点下だが、星が素晴らしく美しい夜だった。  
「それで言ってやったんだ、その女にさ、『キャサリーン・ハンナこそ真のライオット・ガールだよ！ あんた、バカじゃないの？ コートニー・ラブなんかただの真似事でしょ！ ビキニ・キルは伝説だ！』ってね。あの子、私に殴られなかっただけラッキーだよ」  
　シフはふらふらと屋上の端にむかって歩きだし、ヴォルスタッグがその手をあわててつかんだ。そのままシフをひっぱって仲間の輪に連れ戻す。彼らは粗末な折りたたみ椅子に座って火を囲み、ブランケットをかぶって身を寄せ合っていた。ソーはブランケットの下でロキの手のひらを撫でた。  
「ああ、そうだな、すごくラッキーだ」ヴォルスタッグは言った。「火の近くに戻ってこいよ、シフ」  
「ライオット・ガールは終わってない！」  
「そうだそうだ、終わってない」ヴォルスタッグは言った。彼はシフに火の近くに来て隣に座るように説得し、ピタ・チップスを口に運んでやろうとしていた。  
「ベル・フックスを読むといいよ」とロキがシフに言った。その夜、ロキが声を発したのはそれが初めてだった。ファンドラルとホーガンが唸って同意を示した。

　ライブの翌朝、ソーが目覚めると隣にロキはいなかった。ソーは瞬時にパニックに襲われてベッドルームを飛び出した。ロキは非常階段にいた。そこに腰かけて、冷たく澄んだ朝の空気を楽しんでいた。ロキは怪訝そうな顔でソーを見た。ソーは騒ぎを大きくしたくなかったので、それ以上何も言わなかった。そのかわり、ロキをカフェに連れ出して、ワッフルとホット・チョコレートの朝食を一緒に食べた。軽い話題を選び、他愛ないことばかり話した。バス停に向かう途中にソーが肩を抱いても、ロキはされるままになっていた。けれどそうやって穏やかな時間を過ごしながらソーが本当にしたかったのは、弟にすがりつき、頼むからもう二度と出て行かないでくれ、と叫ぶことだった。

「ロキはフェミニストなんだ」ソーは言った。「シンディ・シャーマンの映画スチールを買ったくらいだ」  
「そういうのって買えるもんなのか？」ファンドラルが訊いた。  
　ロキはにやりとした。「借りた、とも言うかな」  
　全員が笑い、それ以上何も追及しなかった。シフは飲みかけのビールを片手に握りしめたまま、ヴォルスタッグの肩で酔いつぶれてしまった。  
　彼らは寒さで体の感覚がなくなり、焚き火台の火がほとんど消えるまでそうやって屋上で過ごした。  
「どこかクラブでも行こう」ファンドラルが言った。  
「嫌だ」ホーガンが言った。「俺は踊らない」  
　ヴォルスタッグがシフを見ながらうなずいた。「シフも今晩はもうどこにも行けそうにないな」  
「わかったよ」ファンドラルは言った。「じゃ、もう少し飲むか？ 俺の家でどうだ？」  
　ロキは困ったように笑ってソーを見た。仲間の大騒ぎにはこれ以上参加したくない、と訴える目だった。ソーはうなずいた。  
「ロキと俺はそろそろ家に帰るよ」  
「もう帰るのか？ まだ⋯⋯」ファンドラルは携帯電話を見た。「うそだろ、もうすぐ一時かよ」  
「そういうことだ。じゃあな、みんな」

－－

　帰路の会話はほとんどなく、 アパートに着く頃には頭の中に様々な思いがうずまいていて、ソーはまともに何も考えられなくなっていた。どうすればいいのかわからず、ソーはキッチンの真ん中で突然立ち止まった。ロキが見ていた。  
「ソー」とロキは呼びかけた。ロキはソーのTシャツを着て、例の着古したスウェットパンツを履いていた。ベッドに向かうところだったのだろう。しかしソーは自分を抑えられなかった。  
「どこかに行くのか？」  
「ベッドに」ロキは答えた。「もう寝ようよ」  
「俺の言ってる意味はわかってるだろ、ロキ」  
　ロキは無表情のままソーをしばらく見つめた。  
「どうかな」ロキは言った。「行くかもしれない」  
「行かなくていい」ソーは言った。「ずっとここにいてもいいんだ」  
「ソー」  
「二度と出て行かないと約束してくれ」  
　ロキはどこかが痛むように顔をしかめ、目を伏せた。「そんな約束はできない」  
　ソーは必死で妥協した。  
「せめて明日の朝まではここにいると約束しろ」  
「約束か」ロキはその言葉を繰り返した。近づいてきて、ソーのTシャツをつかみ、まるでそこに何らかの答えが書いてあるかのように、指のあいだの布地を見つめる。それからソーの唇にキスをした。そのキスが、ロキの答えになった。重ねた唇と、歯をなぞってすべる舌とが。  
「ベッドに行こう」ロキは言い、ソーは彼のあとに続いた。

－－

　ロキは約束を守った。その夜は家で過ごし、さらにその後しばらくのあいだ、どこにも行かなかった。ソーはまるでロキが初めてこの街を訪れたかのように、あちこちに連れ出した。歩きながら片手をロキの腰に添え、朝のフィッシュマーケットを散歩して、インディペンデント・シアターで外国映画を観た。ソーが仕事をするあいだ、ロキは一人でテーブルに座り、ハーブティーを飲みながらヘッドフォンで音楽を聴いた。目を閉じて、静かに自分の世界を楽しんでいた。ある日、ロキはソーに詩集を買ってきた。パブロ・ネルーダ。ソーはそれをコースターがわりにして、ロキに睨まれた。セックスもした。たくさんのセックス。ベッドで、カウチで、キッチンカウンターで──長い脚をソーの肩から垂らして、ロキは耳もとで囁いた。もっと、とねだり、兄さん、とソーを呼んだ。

－－

　問題は、物事が決してあるべき姿のまま、ソーが望む形ではとどまってくれないことだった。これまでになくロキを近くに感じている今でさえ、彼がまた腕をすりぬけていってしまうのは時間の問題だとソーは知っていた。

　始まりは父親からの電話だった。その日は朝から憂鬱な天気で、暗く不機嫌な雲がシアトルの空にたちこめ、雨か雪を降らせると脅していた。ソーとロキはまだ、シーツの下でからみあうようにして寝ていた。着信音が大きく響き、ソーが画面をちらっと見たときには、ロキももうその名前に気づいていた。そんなことさえなければ完璧だったはずの朝に訪れた、ひどく残酷なタイミングだった。幻想をたたきこわす、耳障りな着信音。  
「出ろよ」冷えきった声でロキが言った。  
　着信音が途切れる直前にソーは電話に出た。  
　会話自体は決して悪くなかった。最近どうしているのか。今後の予定は。ソーはロキが戻ってきたことを告げず、父親も何も訊かなかった。電話を切るとロキはベッドに起きあがっていて、胸の前で腕を組んでいた。ソーは何かを言おうとして口をひらいたが、ロキはそれを遮った。  
「何も言うな」  
「お前から電話してみたらどうだ、ロキ」　  
　ロキは首を横に振った。  
「今さらそんなことしても意味がない」  
　ロキはベッドからすべりでて頭からTシャツをかぶった。ソーが以前にも何度も見たことのある、険しい顔をしている。ロキは気持ちが動揺すると一秒もじっとしていられない──カーペットに鈍い足音を響かせて、ときには何時間でも部屋をいったりきたりする。ロキはとなりの部屋に消えてしまい、ソーはシーツに顔を押しつけてため息をついた。ロキが横たわっていた場所のぬくもりを感じようとしても、そこはもう冷たくなっている。  
　  
　翌週、カフェで詩の朗読会があった。すべてが変わってしまったのはこの夜のことだった。  
　それはいわゆるオープンマイクのイベントで、誰でも飛び入りで自作の詩を披露することができ、つまりほとんどの詩がどうしようもない駄作だった。それでも、ごくまれに、ゴミの山の中できらりと光を放つ宝石のような作品があった。ソー自身は詩というものを理解できたためしがなかったが、ロキが詩を愛していることを知っていたので、そこに連れていくことにした。二人は窓際に並んで座った。ファンドラル、ホーガン、ヴォルスタッグも一緒だった。彼らはソーの行くところならどこでもついてくる。ロキは一度、この三人をソーのファンボーイズと呼んだ。彼らは朗読会のあいだ基本的には礼儀正しくしていたが、ファンドラルは何度かとくにひどい詩をバカにして冗談を言った。  
「陳腐なのばっかりだ」と彼は言った。「才能のかけらもない」  
　ロキは肩をすくめるだけで何も言わなかった。

　その夜が終わりに近づいた頃だった。いかにもヒップスターらしい女の子がステージにあがった。黒い縁のめがね、アーガイル柄のタイツ、柔らかくて甘い声。彼女を見るなりファンドラルは眉を上げてソーの肩をたたいた。  
「なんだよ」ソーは言った。  
「あの子、さっきからずっとおまえのこと見てるぞ」  
　ソーはまったく気づいていなかった。彼女は今もソーを見ていた。詩を朗読しはじめても、視線はソーに向けたままだった。  
「あとで話しかけにいけよ」ファンドラルが言った。「俺が紹介してやるよ、売り込んでやる」  
　ソーのとなりでロキも彼女を見ていた。面白がるような表情を浮かべていたが、ステージに向けたまなざしは、まるでその瞳で彼女を焼き尽くそうとしているかのようだった。ワイングラスを握る指の関節が白くなっていて、ソーの推測が正しいことを証明している。  
「俺の好みじゃない」ソーは言った。  
「はぁ？ どういう意味だよ」ファンドラルは彼女をちらっと見てから、またソーに向きなおった。「女の子。可愛い。好みなんてそのふたつでじゅうぶんだろ」  
「ファンドラル」ソーは言いかけたが、ファンドラルはそれをさえぎり、探るような目つきで無遠慮に顔を近づけた。  
「それか、もう女には興味がなくなったのなら話は別だけどな」  
　ソーはファンドラルに何か言い返すことも、殴ることもできなかった。なぜならそのとき、ロキのワイングラスが柄のところで割れ、手から血が流れだしたからだ。ワインと血がまじりあってテーブルにこぼれる。ソーは割れたグラスをすばやく押しやり、紙ナプキンをロキの手に当てて出血をおさえようとした。振り返り、ファンドラルをにらみつける。  
「カウンターのうしろに救急箱がある」とソーは言った。「持ってこい、早く！」  
　ファンドラルはソーの剣幕に怯えつつ、その指示に従った。ホーガンとヴォルスタッグはソーに紙ナプキンを何枚か渡して手当てを手伝った。  
「大丈夫か？」ソーは訊いた。  
　ロキは自分の手を見つめながらうなずいた。テーブルの上の紙ナプキンは鮮やかな血の色に染まっている。ソーはロキの手のひらを親指でそっと、安心させるように撫でた。  
「心配するな」低い、ロキだけに聞こえる声でソーは言い聞かせた。  
　ファンドラルが救急箱を持って戻ってきた。ソーはロキの傷口を消毒して、ガーゼをあてて包帯を巻いた。傷はそれほど深くなく、ステージの女の子が詩を読み終えるころには血は止まっていた。

　家に帰るまで、ロキはソーが手を伸ばしても触れられない距離を保って、少し先を歩き続けた。ソーにできるのはただ、包帯のまかれたロキの手を見つめ、自分を責めることだけだった。たとえ本当は自分のせいではないとわかっていても。ソーはロキの体が伝える言葉を読み取ることができた。まっすぐこわばった背中、脇にぴったりとつけた腕。ロキはまた出て行こうとしている。朝が来るころ、ロキはもういないかもしれない。どこへとも知れず朝一番のフライトで飛び立つために、夜のうちに家を出て、それきり消えてしまう。そんなことになって欲しくはなかったが、自分にひきとめる力があるとはとても思えなかった。  
　アパートの中に入るとすぐ、ソーは片手でロキの頭を引き寄せて口づけた。祈るように。  
　顔を離すと、ロキは強い視線をソーに向けた。今この瞬間、ソーが、ほかの誰でもなくソーが、ロキを深く傷つけたと言うように、じっと見つめる。  
「包帯を替えてくる」ロキは言い、ベッドルームに消えた。  
　ソーはそのあとを追えなかった。ロキの顔に浮かぶ表情、また逃げようとする決意を見るのが怖かった。キッチンに行って冷蔵庫を開け、閉める。テレビのスイッチを入れて、ホワイトノイズの画面を次々と切り替え、スイッチを切る。コーヒーテーブルに置いたままのマグカップを集めてキッチンのシンクに落とす。  
　ロキはまだベッドルームから出てこない。  
　重く床にはりつこうとする足を動かして、ソーは自分から入っていく決心をした。ドアをひらくと、意外なことにロキは部屋のまんなかで、石像のように立ち尽くしていた。二人はしばらくのあいだ、お互いを見つめた。ソーが先に口をひらいた。  
「また出て行くんだな」  
「うん」ロキは言った。  
　その答えにソーは怒りと悲しみを同時に感じた。自分に言えることはほとんどないような気がした。ロキを腕にとじこめて、今だけはとどまらせることができるかもしれない、けれどそれもいつまでもは続かない。ロキは二歩前に進み、ソーの前に立った。雪嵐。避けようがない。  
「考えたんだけど」ロキは心を決めかねるようにいったん言葉を切って唇を舐めた。「一緒に行こうよ」  
　声を出せるようになるまでに、何時間もかかったような気がした。  
「何？」ソーは聞き返した。  
「一緒に行こう」とロキは言った。「二人で今すぐ出発しよう」  
　二人で。ソーは唾を飲み込んだ。  
「でも、どこに？ ロキ、そんな簡単に⋯⋯」ソーは口ごもりながら、自分がそれを本気で検討していることに気づいた。そしてそのことは、ソーを少しも驚かせなかった。「どこに行くんだ？」  
「どこでも」ロキは言った。彼の声はさっきよりもしっかりしていて、興奮がまじりはじめている。「兄さんの好きなところへ」  
　ロキはソーの頰の無精髭を指先で優しく撫でた。  
「もちろん、いつかはここに戻って来るけど」彼は言った。「でも今はとにかく出発しようよ。兄さんと僕だけで。二人だけの世界に行こう、ソー」  
　数年前であれば、もしかしたら数ヶ月前でも、ソーはもう少し時間をかけて考えようとしただろう。二人の父親について、友達について、彼らがどう思うかについて。ここには仕事がある。生活が。仲間も。けれど、ロキがいなければ意味がない。弟が一緒にいないのなら、ソーはもうそのどれひとつ欲しいとは思わなかった。  
「わかった」ソーは言った。「わかった、行こう」  
　急に興奮がこみあげてきた。こんな気持ちはもう長いこと忘れていた。心をわずらわせるものの何ひとつない、晴れやかな気分。叫び出したいほどに自由だった。  
「一緒に来るんだよね」半分疑うように、けれど半分は確信した口調でロキが訊く。  
　ソーはロキに口づけた。手をとり、指をからめる。  
「ああ、一緒に行く。あたりまえだろ」  
　重なったロキの唇がにっこりと微笑み、そのときソーにはわかった。二人は必ずどこかにたどりつける。二人はもう大丈夫だと。

-END-


End file.
